carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Oil II (1981)
Plot Overview Matthew picks up his daughter, Lindsay, at her grandmother’s home and they go to meet his wife, Claudia, at River Haven’s sanitarium. Claudia is doing much better, because the sanitarium let her go one month ago, and do not tell anyone. Matthew finds her working as a waitress, and convinces her to return home and start over again as a family. Matthew still needs to work though, and he enjoys his steady job at Denver-Carrington. That does not stop an old associate of Matthew, Walter Lankershim, a wildcatter, from trying to convince Matthew to get into a deal with him. Actually Walter needs money, because he's in deep trouble. He has lent money from Blake to drill for oil, but he haven't made any strikes and yet he is supposed to give him his money back in five weeks. Matthew refuses to give Walter any money, however he agrees to help him out for 50% of the action. Walter is grateful, that is until he learns that someone sabotaged his oil well. Walter is convinced that Blake Carrington has something to do with this and is going to handle this the best way he knows - with a gun. Blake tries to woo Krystle back by buying out a florist shop and promising her a cheap dinner (to prove money isn't everything). Krystle wants Chinese so Blake wastes Denver-Carrington's plane flying her to a restaurant in Chinatown in San Francisco- but at least the dinner is under $20. The ploy works well as Blake and Krystle get to talk about their disagreements, and start planning a big wedding. Just before the ceremony, Andrew Laird, Denver-Carrington’s attorney, asks Krystle to sign a prenuptial agreement that stipulates she won't have any money if she and Blake get divorced. Despite Fallon’s ironic attitude towards this somehow humiliating procedure, Krystle is willing to sign it. In the meantime, Blake is finally ready to talk to Steven. Blake feels that Steven has been living too long off the Denver-Carrington teet, and wants him to work at the company. Steven takes some holier than thou attitude about working for some oil company that gauges consumers in the United States and ruining the country. Blake defends that the allegations are not true and that he does need any morality lesson from a homosexual. Then he tries a softer approach and promises Steven he will help him pray the gay away - something Steven does not want to do hear about. Blake tells his son that he finds it a shame that the American Psychiatric Association declassified homosexuality as a mental illness or else he would have set up an endowment in Steven's honor for the study of faggotry. But Blake has no more time for this, he needs to get married. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby (credit only) * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane (credit only) * Katy Kurtzman ... Lindsay Blaisdel * Dale Robertson ... Walter Lankershim * Bo Hopkins ... Matthew Blaisdel rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Lloyd Bochner ... Cecil Colby (credit only) * Peter Mark Richman ... Andrew Laird * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders (credit only) * Vernon Weddle ... Mr. Afferton (credit only) * Davey Davison ... Margaret (credit only) * Bebe Kelly ... Alice (credit only) * Judy Levitt ... Marion (credit only) * Stepfanie Kramer ... Melanie (credit only) * Connie Hill ... Lisa (credit only) * Barry Cahill ... Bradley Milburn (credit only) * Robert Clarke ... Minister (credit only) * Jerry Ayres ... Tom (credit only) * Paul Tuerpe ... Doctor (credit only) Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Philip L. Parslow .... producer * Carol Rubin .... associate producer Original Music by * Bill Conti Cinematography by * Michel Hugo Film Editing by * Michael S. McLean Casting by * Toni Barton * Barbara Claman Art Direction by * Franklin Swig Set Decoration by * Brock Broughton Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Pete Altobelli .... makeup artist * Lon Bentley .... makeup artist * Cherie .... hair stylist * Dorothie J. Long .... hair stylist * Dione Taylor .... hair stylist * Marvin C. Thompson .... makeup artist Production Management * Wilbur D'Arcy .... unit production manager * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Edward Ledding .... unit production manager * Dick Reilly .... post-production supervisor Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Ralph Ferrin .... first assistant director * Pamela Grant .... second assistant director * Nathan Haggard .... first assistant director * Jefferson Kibbee .... second assistant director * Eldon Burke .... second second assistant director (uncredited) Art Department * Bob Bell .... construction coordinator * John Sutton .... construction coordinator * Jerry Swift .... property master * Ron Greenwood .... props (uncredited) * Mark Rich .... props (uncredited) Sound Department * Charles Hansen .... sound mixer * Bill Jackson .... sound editor * Pat Mitchell .... sound mixer * Jerry Pirozzi .... sound editor * Robert Nichols II .... sound recordist (uncredited) Special Effects by * Dutch Van Derbyl .... special effects * Frank Van Leeuwen .... special effects Stunts * Jimmy Nickerson .... stunt coordinator * Ronnie Rondell Jr. .... supervising stunt coordinator * Marguerite Happy .... stunts (uncredited) Camera and Electrical Department * Robert E. Dawes Jr. .... camera operator (uncredited) * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... still photographer: publicity stills (uncredited) * Paul Jacobsen .... electrician (uncredited) * Jon Mentzer .... gaffer (uncredited) * Ernie Reed .... camera operator: second camera (uncredited) Costume and Wardrobe Department * Jay Caplan .... costumer: men * Eilish Zebrasky .... costumer: women Editorial Department * Arnold Baker .... assistant post-production supervisor (uncredited) Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Dino A. Moriana .... music editor * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor Transportation Department * Chris Haynes .... driver (uncredited) * Stanley Storc .... driver (uncredited) Other crew * Lily La Cava .... script supervisor * Phil Norman .... Title designer * Edward J. Duffy ... location manager (uncredited) * Jan Nuuhiwa .... stand in: Linda Evans (uncredited) Production details * Shooting dates: from April 14, 1980 to May 8, 1980 (George Peppard's version) ; from October 27, 1980 to November 13, 1980 (John Forsythe's version) * Filming locations: 20th Century Fox studios, Filoli Estate (San Francisco), Newhall Onion Field (Newhall); Palmdale Regional Airport (Palmdale); Chinatown (Los Angeles); Vista Del Mar School (San Clemente). * The scene at the hospital with Walter and the rig worker was missing in the George Peppard's version of the script. Quotes * Fallon Carrington : Krystle, you remember Andrew Laird - Daddy's consiglieri. Andrew Laird : Fallon, that's not very funny. Fallon Carrington : Sorry. I thought that was Italian for attorney. * Blake Carrington : And would it make you feel more comfortable if I divested myself of all my holdings? If I gave away every penny I've got? Krystle Jennings: That wouldn't make any difference. Blake Carrington :You're right, it wouldn't. Because if I started from dead scratch tomorrow, I'd have a million dollars by the end of the year and ten million by the year after that. * Blake Carrington : Of course. I forgot. The American Psychiatric Association has decided that it's no longer a disease. That's too bad; I could have endowed a foundation. The Steven Carrington Institute for the Treatment and Study of Faggotry. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go get married.